Flower that stopped time
|details = Hey, I hear that you found an eerie flower stone? But I hear that that flower is growing somewhere. I've never seen such a strange plant. I'd like you to find out if this story is true. Begin your work by first gathering information at the bar. |step1 = /Rumours of a strange flower/Stockholm/Barkeep/ Rumours about a strange flower? This isn't the first time I've been asked about that, actually. Someone brought me a stone flower and asked if I knew where the same kind of flowers grows. I couldn't help out, but they were conducting a pretty serious search. They'd even called a scholar in from London. |step2 = /Flower that blooms in the sea/London/Scholar/ A strange stone flower? Yes, it really does exist. I only helped the search party, but it was an extremely interesting topic. Among sailors in northern Europe there is talk of a flower that blooms out at sea. The characteristics of this flower are very similar to the stone flower... |step3 = /Continuing the investigation/London/Scholar/ After close examination of every rumoured site in northern Europe we found a part of one of the flowers. My search is now on hold due to funding issues, but if the search was to be continued I'm sure the real sea flower would eventually be discovered. The remaining sites to be searched were Oslo and Bergen. |step4 = /A lead on the flower/Oslo/Seafarer/ The sea flower... A friend of mine claims to have seen one. But no one ever believed him, so eventually he stopped talking about it. Tell him I sent you and he'll help you out. He normally frequents the taverns in Bergen. |step5 = /On a sea of storms/Bergen/Seafarer/ A flower that blooms out at sea? You know my friend in Oslo, yeah, so I guess its safe to talk to you. I was sailing north when a storm hit. A real nasty one. I held onto the helm for my life, but was swept further and further away from the shore. I'll admit, I thought I was finished. Just as the boast was about to break apart around me... |step6 = /Man who saw the sea flowers/Bergen/Seafarer/ I saw white flowers amid the very waves themselves. A strangely shaped sea flower, a kind I've never seen on land before. It gave me courage. The strength to fight through the storm came back to me. That sea flower is the reason I am standing here right now. |stepfinal = Investigation of the sea flowers/Norwegian Sea/north of Bergen (200, 1720)/ The story you heard in Bergen matches perfectly with the flower you are searching for. Set sail from Bergen, head north and conduct a careful search. |discoXP = 720 |cardXP = 360 |reportXP = 360 |reportfame = 115 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = map/Bizarre stone map/Search/2/Biology/2///The Stone of an Eerie Flower |subQ1 = quest/Stone Favored By a Specialist/Search/10/Biology/12/Arabic/1/Fossil of a Sea Creature |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Norwegian Sea }}